Midnight Lovers
by graciabelle
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko shares their night together… Rated M means for adults only... Do not read if you're under 18 years old, but that wouldn't matter if you're alone and the PC is all yours hahahaha!
1. Morning Bliss

Midnight Lovers

**Note:** I want to try my luck in writing fanfic on Yu Yu Hakusho since this is one of my favorites. Last week or so, I read the manga which gives details on the relationship of Yusuke and Keiko which is not included in the anime. As a fan, it is only right to explore the depths of their love…

* * *

The apartment in which Yusuke lives is not that far from the house of Keiko. Even so, she needs to pass on the couple of streets. Arriving at the house of her so-called boyfriend turned fiancée, she feels a little exhausted because of the heat. Bringing out the spare keys which Atsuko-san gave to her, she expects what's to see. As the door opens, her guess is right and probably she underestimated the situation because it's really too much to handle.

"W-what is this place? Atsuko-san really never learned. What kind of mother is she? Urgh!" Keiko bursts with her irritation.

"So you see yourself as a fitting mother?" Yusuke sneaks from behind. This not really startled Keiko since it always happen and so she turns around to see her Yusuke.

"What? Can't you smell the reeking alcohol everywhere and the cigarette butts? Do you think that this is a good picturesque in the morning –" Keiko suddenly stopped when she noticed something "Yusuke, please don't walk wearing only boxers" as Keiko felt humiliated with her cave man boyfriend, she turned around. But her blushing is not only for that reason, to see how well built his muscles are, there is something inside her body that's acting feverish and that is the only thing that not usually happens.

"Who cares? This is my home anyways?" Yusuke made a face like the ones he used to. Upon hearing that, Keiko – although wants to object – always losses in the end when it comes in the game of intimidation.

"Ei Keiko, I'm hungry" Yusuke mouthed and his hair without a hairgel made him more handsome.

"O-okay! But I have to clean the mess first. You know I don't like working on a disastrous s place like this" Keiko said while her fingers is closing her nose. "Yusuke, try to sleep a little more, you look really exhausted". Keiko advised but it appears that she's talking to a stone.

She approached Yusuke who is sitting on the floor but with shadowy face. She shook him and there she found that Yusuke, after drinking water, sleeps again.

"Now, how will I carry this barbarian on his bed?" Keiko, though a little embarrassed and felt a little awkward, managed to smile seeing the prints on his boyfriend's boxer – lips.

"This is your reward for hard work", she whispered on his ear and kissed his cheek. But Yusuke, who do not keeps his guard down, sneaks his hands on Keiko's torso and hugged her tightly. And with his mischievous smile, Yusuke asks something that a mere kiss won't do.

_To be continued…_


	2. Dealing with the Attraction

Dealing with the Attraction

"_This is your reward for hard work", she whispered on his ear and kissed his cheek. But Yusuke, who do not keeps his guard down, sneaks his hands on Keiko's torso and hugged her tightly. And with his mischievous smile, Yusuke asks something that a mere kiss won't do. _

And so… Yusuke held Keiko with his both arms, more specifically, groped Keiko's butt. Startled on the sudden action of her boyfriend, Keiko instinctively slapped him hard.

"Yusuke! You pervert!" Keiko quickly collected herself from their position and the marks of her palm on Yusuke's cheek are visible.

"Awww!, Keiko?" Yusuke is touching his cheek, playing an innocent trick.

"Hmpf!" the only expression that Keiko can give.

"You really have that incredible super-slap! You should join with the next tournament… ahahahah!"

"Stop playing around Yusuke," Keiko felt a sudden burst of anger. "You trickster!".

"Keiko…" Yusuke, stood up, saying her name with sweet tone – trying to appease her anger.

"What?" Keiko finally calmed down; knowing Yusuke for years is an advantage for her to understand him. Yusuke moved closer to Keiko and embraced her. Keiko is not trying shoved him off. They stayed like that for about a minute until Yusuke broke the silence.

"You know what Keiko, you are the only girl I embraced like this" Yusuke spoke with sincerity that made Keiko blushed, "Can I have a kiss?"

"W-What?" Keiko startled and yet her cheeks are getting redder.

"Kiss" Yusuke pouted his lips in front of Keiko's face.

"Okay, but haven't you brushed your teeth yet?" Keiko asked.

"Of course, I have" Yusuke answered with assurance. After Keiko roamed her eyes to distract herself from the sudden request, she steadied her face for Yusuke and she was drown on his manliness. Although Yusuke is known as a butt-kicker, it amazes her how he managed to keep is face beautiful. Thus she closes her eyes.

Yusuke did not waste his time and kissed Keiko's lips. His hands that are resting on his girlfriend's hips are suddenly navigating Keiko's back. They are sucking each other's lips. Yusuke's tongue is looking for an entrance and it seems like Keiko knows what he wants. She opened her mouth and Yusuke's tongue roamed in her mouth. She let her hand run through her partner's back and raking his head. And yet Yusuke never failed to surprise her, he groped her right breast and touching it with full care. At some point, she is also surprised about herself because she can't deny that she loves the warm hand on her chest. Their kiss is getting intense, which is not their usual style in kissing.

Yusuke's other hand is busy in navigating Keiko's body. He stroked her back and he slowly felt her butt. He also caressed it and their pleasure increased. Then Keiko suddenly felt something _hard _that pushing her abdomen. She's very sure that the _manhood_ of her boyfriend is ready for some action and she must stop it. So, she broke the kisses and slightly pushed Yusuke away.

"Keiko?" Yusuke asked although he knew what bothered Keiko.

"Let- let's stop it here." Keiko hardly breathes. They still held each other's close, though.

"Ooohh…" Yusuke grumbled.

"Look, Yusuke. I-I don't want to get us too far and that _thing_" Keiko looked on the center of Yusuke's boxer shorts, "kind of scared me".

"Oh, my _little fellow_ knows how to restrain himself. But I can't deny that I'm a little horny right now". Yusuke shortened the gap between them. As he held her close, he sniffs the fragrance of her girlfriend and shoved away her hair that covers her neck and then kissed it.

"_H-horny?"_ Keiko whispered.

"Yes, I am". Yusuke admitted with a chuckle and he put Keiko's hand over his shoulder. Their nose kissed and Yusuke resumed in kissing her. His hands, like having their own mind, busied themselves in caressing Keiko's skin. One hand is caressing her tits and the other is caressing her thigh.

"_God! Why did I wore a short skirt today?" _Keiko said to herself.

Yusuke left Keiko's lips and he kissed her neck. His breath made Keiko aroused and she let a _moan_ escaped. This served as a cue for Yusuke to heighten their intimacy. His hand went under the blouse of Keiko stretched the garter of her bra and felt the softness of her breast. His warm hand played on it and tickling her nipple.

"Y-yusuke, don't" Keiko said while panting. But Yusuke ignored her and he shifted his head to lick the other side of her neck. Knowing that there is no conviction in her words, his hand that is on Keiko's thigh lifted the skirt and caressed her pussy.

"Yu-" Keiko wanted to complain but Yusuke sealed her lips with hot kisses. Although Keiko crossed her thighs, Yusuke managed to take them part away. His finger caressed the clit and made Keiko wet. Yusuke plays a pervert, made his finger feel more of her _womanliness_.

At that point, Keiko is bargaining on her thoughts – the temptation and lust seems to prevail. Her actions are proofs. Her hands also caressing Yusuke's muscular form and even invites him to lick more of her skin through allowing him to unbutton the first three buttons of her blouse and sucking her cleavage.

BRRRRRT…..BRRRRRRT….

Their making out suddenly stopped because Keiko's phone rang. They looked at each other's face and with a sweet kiss that Keiko planted on Yusuke's cheek, he freed her. Keiko placed her bag in the table near the place where they stand and brought out her phone.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry I forgot. Okay I'll be there soon". Keiko ended the short conversation.

After a deep breath, she faced Yusuke who is standing near her – kissing her hand.

"Yusuke, I need to go. Father called and wants me to fetch something and he said _immediately_". Keiko said with sweet eyes.

"Don't explain its okay. I think I should cum in the bathroom instead." Yusuke said with perverted and teasing smile.

"What – you!" Keiko said and she bashed her bag on his arm.

"What? Do you want to continue _that_?" Yusuke teased.

"_Yes_! Continue cleaning this house. I'm off now so good bye" Keiko said while fixing herself. She headed to the door when Yusuke called back her attention.

"Keiko"

When Keiko turned her head, she saw him licking his finger, the one he used to rub her clit.

"You're wet". Yusuke managed to tease until the very end and Keiko closed the door hard. She felt humiliated by that kind of attitude.

* * *

_Later that day… _

Keiko took a shower; and she soaked herself in the tub.

"_What am I doing? Because of that, I became absent minded resulting to pour the entire sauceunto me. I suddenly became absent-minded. That darn Yusuke! Driving me crazy like this. But… his touch… his kiss… his warmth…" _Keiko thought.

"I think I'm going crazy!" Keiko suddenly screamed.

"Hey Keiko, are you alright" her mother called behind from bathroom door.

"Um…yeah! I'm just a little –" Keiko's voice slowly disappearing.

"Keiko, hurry up. Yusuke called and he said that he was attacked by a gang. Atsuko's enemy I guess. Better hurry up, if you want your _future husband alive_". Her mother is talking outside the door.

"But Yusuke is tough; he can handle himself and be alright." Keiko answered.

"Keiko?" her mother's tone is attacking her, making her feel a little guilty.

"Geezzz, they really like him a lot" Keiko whispered.

"Okay, okay!". Keiko stood up and covered herself with a towel. There is a full body mirror in the bathroom. She took a look into herself, _naked_. Something ran inside her head and she blushed.

4:00 in the afternoon. Keiko found herself, standing in Urameshi's door. She opened it and amazed that it was all neat and tidy. She stepped inside and called Yusuke's name but no one answered. She called again and she heard him groan, like he is really in pain. She went to his room and opened the door.

"Nice acting. I wonder how you managed to _lie_ considering that my parents like you." Keiko found him sitting on his bed doing nothing. Yusuke grinned and Keiko entered in the _den of the lion_.

* * *

_To be continued…_

(A/N: if you don't remember, Keiko's family owned a small eatery or restaurant)


	3. Afternoon Drive

**Afternoon Drive**

_"Nice acting. I wonder how you managed to __lie__ considering that my parents like you." Keiko found him sitting on his bed doing nothing. Yusuke grinned and Keiko entered in the __den of the lion__._

* * *

"But Keiko, I'm not acting… Though I lied, I really need you here". Yusuke said.

"But you're not in pain, look at you… fine as before" Keiko replied.

"How can you tell? Come here" Yusuke put his hand forward, inviting Keiko to sit with him. "Check my temperature". Keiko raised an eyebrow but she obeyed what her boyfriend told her. She placed her hand on his forehead.

'Yusuke, you don't have any fever, alright" Keiko said.

"Well, if that's the case, massage my back". Yusuke suddenly pull off his shirt and lied on his bed with his face facing his pillow. "Running that small business and doing spiritual detective role is such a pain you know". Yusuke reasoned. Actually, Keiko understands the hardship that Yusuke had been gone through and as a loyal girlfriend, she knows that aside from giving him a cheer and inspiration, she must do _everything_ to help him whenever he needs it.

Keiko moved nearer to Yusuke and started to rub his back. Her delicate hands are not used to work using a force and so that she admits that Yusuke can't feel it.

"Keiko, come on, I don't feel any" Yusuke grumbled through his bed.

"I'm trying." Keiko said.

"Hey, go up there… yes there; massage that part harder will you?" Yusuke complained once more. And because of his continuous insult on Keiko's force she poked his back harder causing Yusuke to scream. That really pissed her off and Keiko sat on the edge of the bed, trying to calm herself. Slowly, Yusuke rose and consoled Keiko by hugging her even though Keiko's back is facing Yusuke.

"Keiko, please don't get mad at me." Yusuke said sweetly but Keiko remained her angry expression.

"I'm sorry okay". Yusuke whispered in her ear which delivered a shivered feeling on her spine. Yusuke's hands are slowly travelling down Keiko's hands and one of those is rubbing Keiko's stomach. She looked on his face and her anger is slightly lifted.

"I love you", Keiko said.

"I love you too", Yusuke answered and he initiated a kiss on her lips. The feeling is great, invigorating, intoxicating, and stimulating their desires. They exchange hot and torrid kisses. Tongues are trying to dominate each other and Yusuke prevailed, pouring Keiko's mouth with so much pleasure.

Keiko's pleasure was heightened when Yusuke moved his hands to travel across her belly and at the same time touching her breast. Keiko has a full grown breast which is very arousing for Yusuke. Keiko knows it well and so she let him grab each of them.

Yusuke left Keiko's lips and both of them are catching their breaths. He continued licking Keiko's ears and jawline and because she wears a close-neck shirt, he can't kiss her neck. Yusuke continued to grope and rub Keiko's breasts. He decided to place his hands under her shirt - pulled down her brassiere and had a full access of her tits. Keiko became more aroused to the point that she wants to ask for more, but then she bit her lower lip to control her nasty thoughts.

"Keiko" Yusuke whispered "let's fuck" he continued and Keiko opened her eyes. She just smiled.

Yusuke lifted her shirt that allows him to see his girlfriend's radiant skin. Her brassiere, as based on his perception is made with laces but he is not interested in it. At last he can lick, kiss, and suck Keiko's neck.

"Yu-yusuke, don't place any hickey on me… okay" Keiko muttered.

"I can't promise that" Yusuke replied honestly.

He took out her bra and continued to massage her breast. He can clearly hear Keiko's moaning and he is aggravated to hear some of it. Still hugging Keiko from behind and sitting at the edge of the bed, he tasted one of those tits which increased the tone of Keiko's moaning. Yusuke suck it many times and then played the nipple with his tongue. Keiko's hands are resting on his legs and rubbing them accordingly to her breathing.

Meanwhile, Yusuke's other hand is exploring Keiko belly until it touched her shorts. His hand, which acts like having its own brain, caresses Keiko's hips then thighs. His hand managed to spread Keiko's legs apart. One of her leg is placed above Yusuke's leg to prevent it from closing the path towards her _pussy_. He felt the sudden weight that leaned over him because of their position but that did not prevent Yusuke; indeed he kissed Keiko once more while his hands are doing their work.

His hand caressing Keiko's tits tickled her hardened nipples. The other one, managed to unbuttoned and unzipped Keiko's short trouser. It reached the laced panty and felt something sticky.

"You're wet" Yusuke whispered and Keiko blushed but they continued their rough kisses afterwards. Keiko's hand followed the trail of Yusuke's other hand which is in between her thighs and she felt his finger caressing her _clit._ It gave her another intense feeling – a feeling that she can't even explain. Yusuke felt Keiko's warm hand and yet it doesn't stop his hand. Therefore, he slipped his hand under her panty and feels the warm and sticky liquid in her pussy. Keiko let a moan every time he will rub his finger on her entire pussy.

Yusuke knows that Keiko is a _virgin_ (so as he) and her maidenhood should not be wet but should be _soaked_. He let a finger enter in her tiny _hole_.

"Y-y-ske", Keiko is like drunk, "don't wan- a finger divirgnized me". Keiko hardly breathes but Yusuke understands what she wants to tell him.

He resumed rubbing her pussy and kisses her until she laid her back on bed. Yusuke kneeled right next on her face and started to unbutton his pants. He threw away his pants and Keiko saw his _cock_ big and hardened.

"Can you do it?" Yusuke asked her about _fellatio_.

"No, it's dirty" Keiko said and she smiled.

"Oww… okay, I'm not going to force you". Yusuke said but Keiko grabbed his _cock_ and feels it in her hands.

"It's hard" She said.

"It will be even harder sooner… Kei-ko you're doing it right" Yusuke whispered. After a few strokes of Keiko's hand, Yusuke grabbed his own dick and filled Keiko's belly with his warm _semen. _And Keiko just chuckled and smell some it out of her curiosity. She let that sticky liquid on her and Yusuke went down to the edge of the bed to perform his task.

He took off Keiko's garments and had a nice view on her _shaved_ pussy. He is impressed on his girlfriend's hygiene. He placed his face in between her legs and Keiko noticed it.

"Yusuke, that's dirty" Keiko panicked.

But she can't control his boyfriend since she is also yearning for it. Yusuke's hand forced her thighs to open wide by putting them above his shoulder. He sucked, licked, caressed, and played her pussy with his mouth until she is completely soaked. Keiko let out many moans and wild expressions which Yusuke enjoyed. She even pulls his hair, when Yusuke is bringing her to _ecstasy_.

Yusuke filled his mouth with her juices and when he is sure that Keiko is ready he positioned Keiko on his bed. The girl can see Yusuke's mouth is wet from his hard work and she smiled at him. Yusuke just grinned rubbing the almost dry semen on her belly on her entire body. He positioned himself on top of her, spreading her legs apart. His hard cock is touching Keiko's watering pussy. He kissed her once more, and then played with her tits.

Keiko suddenly felt Yusuke's _cock_ entering her _vagina_, causing her to moan harder – for the pain. Although Yusuke tried to calm her down, the tightness of her vagina caused her much pain. Keiko whispered her pain but Yusuke did not listen, instead he continued bagging to get _inside_ her.

Yusuke checked her pussy and blood rushed out of it. He looked at Keiko's face; her tears are starting to fall. He stopped for a second to think.

"Yusu-ke," Keiko called his attention even though she smiles at him, she can't hide the pain she feels "I'm alright". She assured.

With those words of encouragement (?), Yusuke resumed and to enter his _penis_ inside Keiko's tight vagina. He slowly put his cock but every time he attempted to do it, Keiko's face started to grew in pain. So, he tried to make it fast. Keiko's reaction and moaning intensifies. But them after several attempts, he finally managed to enter inside of her.

"Kei-ko" Yusuke whispered while kissing her jaw and neck "Are you okay?"

"Ahhh…ahh…" Keiko moans and hardly breathes "It hurts, it really hurts", she complained and Yusuke stopped in the middle of his _pounding_ and kissing. He looked intensely on her face "but it's worth it" Keiko smiled.

Yusuke smiled back at her and continued his pounding and banging. Moans even screams, whispers, and hard breathing filled the room. Sweat drips on their bodies.

"Keiko" Yusuke whispered while kissing and licking her neck and groping her breast spoke "I'm going to release it".

"Ahh…haah… Go ahead, I'm safe today". Keiko said. Yusuke _cummed_ inside her and they reach the satisfaction.

* * *

**8:45 pm**

Yusuke hugged Keiko under the covers.

"I'm sorry". Keiko weak/sleepy said, she is referring to the stains of blood on Yusuke's bed.

"It's okay, don't mind about it" Yusuke kissed her forehead and they both look into the eyes. They kissed again.

"Are you alright?" Yusuke asked while he caresses Keiko's hips.

"Yeah" Keiko said. They are both tired and yet _horny_. "What are we going to do then?" Keiko asked after a minute or so.

"Well -" Yusuke shifted his position sideward, to gain the full view of his cute girlfriend, "we still have much time" he grinned and Keiko chuckled.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Night Night Firefly 1

**Night, Night Firefly**

_"Well -" Yusuke shifted his position sideward, to gain the full view of his cute girlfriend, "we still have much time" he grinned and Keiko chuckled._

* * *

Keiko left a big sigh. She's fidgeting and anxiety is spelled on her face. She needs to wait another minute to see the results. It's almost like a millennium inside her bathroom and there are so many thoughts that run inside her head. The type of house in which she and Yusuke will move in, the number of kids, the wedding, her graduation with a bouncing belly, and the worst is "_how to tell my parents_" issue.

"There's no change on it"… she thought. Keiko is holding a pregnancy test kit and witnessed with her two eyes, there is a _one__ pink__ line_.

"Whew", Keiko, finally lifted a great burden on her chest and thus she heard a knock.

"Keiko, hurry! You will be late in school!" Her mother called.

"Coming!" and Keiko hid the kit and rushed out. Finally, all her worries are gone. Her period did not came so that she panicked. Even her classmates noticed her confused feeling and suggested to bring home an _emergency__ kit._ She told to her friends about the result and she finally felt relieved.

That day passed so fast but unlike the other days, Keiko felt happier now that her worries are finally gone.

"Oh damn! It's raining so hard." Keiko whispered. She is with her girlfriends and they are gathering in the hall, waiting for the rain to stop or be mild at least.

"Yes, I know. Care for an umbrella? Or do you want it to share with me?" A familiar voice reached Keiko's ear and the other girls heard it. Keiko saw Yusuke walking and at a second, finally reached her.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Keiko asked with a slight embarrassment because she can hear her friends gossiping behind her and can feel their admiration on her boyfriend.

"Well, your mom told me to bring this umbrella to you and fetch you home. There is a sudden typhoon which can affect the main roads. I'm worried you know, because this school is far from our neighborhood." Yusuke said which made Keiko blushed.

And after a minute of silence and exchange of smiles, Keiko introduced Yusuke to her friends and all of them are happy to meet him _in__ person_. The girls - no matter how low their voices are and the faint their whispers still reached Keiko's sensitive ear. She knows that some of her friends have a crush on Yusuke which make her feel uneasy.

"Hmm… let's go." Keiko said to Yusuke.

"Huh? But the rain is not stopping yet?" Yusuke protested but when he looked at Keiko, his girlfriend's eyes are brandishing with so much anger.

"O-okay, let's go then." Yusuke abruptly said. Keiko smiled and bid goodbyes to her friends. The two walked down the hall and stopped right at the entrance of the school.

"See? I told you that it is pouring hard." Yusuke reasoned.

"You might have heard it" Keiko pouted.

"Heard what?"

"Their murmurs, about you."

"Oh?" Finally Yusuke got the main reason why Keiko decided to leave early, and he wanted to play some trick. "Yeah, I heard it. They said that I am cute, handsome, and cool. Hehehe, the girl with a pigtail, she looks cute." The jerk even looked at Keiko with teasing eyes. With that Keiko suddenly became pissed. She pushed Yusuke with force, but the guy is strong not to budge on the side.

"Go home – alone!" Keiko is really angry.

"Keiko, are you angry?" Yusuke asked.

"What? I'm not, can't you see it in my face? I'm not angry!" Keiko screamed. Good thing that the rain is really hard that helped to minimize her voice.

"Keiko, you're so cute when you're angry." Yusuke teased again, but Keiko is getting all red because of the teasing and her anger, it's all mixed up.

"No I'm not. You know what, I'm really _worried_ these past few days, and I'm so dying to tell you about it but I can't reach you, and then you showed your face, I was incredibly happy and now you ruined it." Keiko said without stopping which made Yusuke stopped chuckling. He knows that this is no fun at all.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke was hit hard with those strong words. He suddenly left Keiko and went outside. Keiko with a teary eye is puzzled.

"_Did__ he__ really __left __me?__"_ she thought. _"__That__ stupid__"_

But suddenly she saw a taxi that appeared in front of the school gate. Keiko was surprised to see Yusuke came out from the taxi and reach for her hand under the same umbrella. She can see her other classmates not afar but that did not bother her anymore. Her anger was suddenly erased by the _smiling__ Yusuke_ – stretching his arm for her to cling to.

Inside the taxi, both are quite and serious. Both are thinking that they might end up fighting again but one needs to assure that everything is okay. Keiko made the first move.

"Um… ano, Yusuke, I'm sorry". Keiko said in a faint voice. Yusuke who's eyes is on the side of the road turned his head to see his cute girlfriend.

With a wide playful grin "It's okay now. I understand how jealous you are".

"You see, I'm really upset then you will throw a joke on me, that is really unfair". Keiko reasoned. "I even couldn't reach you, where had you been?" Keiko asked.

"I went to _Makai_ to fix some things there." Yusuke said and Keiko recalled the day when Yusuke came back from there after three years. She smiled.

"What's wrong? You're suddenly smiling." Yusuke asked. "Ooops, I even forgot to bring you some items from there, my bad." Yusuke said.

"Hehehe" Keiko and her unmistakable giggle "It's okay, don't worry about it." Keiko wrapped her arms around Yusuke and the boy placed his left arm over his girl's shoulders and played her hair. They stuck in traffic for a couple of minutes now and the rain won't seem to stop. Both are looking into the window and by chance they met their eyes and smiled at each other. With the desire for tenderness, they reach on each others lips and had a quick kiss.

"Wait a minute, what's with the thing _I'm worried_ and _I'm upset_? You haven't told me yet about it". Yusuke suddenly interrogated.

"Umm… Well that's about –" Keiko was suddenly interrupted.

"I'm sorry sir, but I guess we are stuck in traffic for long hours. And my engine is not working right, maybe the water drenched it. I'm terribly sorry about this." The chauffeur said.

"Guess it can't be help then". Yusuke said while pulling out his wallet.

"This place is too far from ours? And it looks like the typhoon is getting hard. Where are we going to stay huh, Yusuke?" Keiko asked with worried face.

Yusuke who haven't got a clue saw something outside and not far from where they are.

* * *

Keiko can clearly see the main road and the pile of cars that were stuck in the heavy traffic. She suddenly felt a shiver and sneezed.

"You better use the shower now before you get sick". Yusuke came out from shower and wiping his hair.

Keiko was a bit mesmerized by Yusuke's appearance after the shower and he is wearing a robe. She blushed and when Yusuke saw her watching his movements, she panicked and desperately finding a way to make herself busy. However, due to her nervousness, she can't decide what to do to cover her blushing.

Yusuke snickered and appeared behind her. He blew air on her ear and Keiko felt the shiver. Yusuke chuckled because of Keiko's reaction and he hugged her. Their faces are facing the glass window and the rain is stretched in the entire city. They had been quite for some time Yusuke swayed their bodies just like that they were in sweet dancing. With the silence and trouble from outside, their hearts are in a deepest conversation and their bodies are starting to melt. Keiko drew a heart from the sweat of the window and they giggled. Yusuke's warmth calmed Keiko's shivering body from the rain and they started to exchange hot kisses. Yusuke's hand groped her breast and for Keiko, it seems like electrifying… intensifying heat.

"I-I'll go shower". Keiko whispered. Yusuke nodded and kissed her again.

"Be quick okay" Yusuke requested; a kind of thing which depends on Keiko and the girl smiled, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Graciabelle's Corner**

Ahem… I never really expected that I'm continuing this story; because before, I thought that there would be no reviews or any attention will be given on my M Rated story… You know, this is my first time writing about lemons and adult things… hehehe… so I decided to complete it as it is now… My mistake was forgetting to erase the sentence "To be continued" hahaha which gave an impression that I will continue the writing.

But due to consistent public demands (hahaha) with 6 reviews, 6 fave stories, and 7 story alerts… I guess it is only right to continue what I left and here it is! the fourth chapter of Midnight Lovers. To be honest, I don't have any ideas on how to start this chapter 'cause I thought that I'm not going to write it again and focus on HiruMamo story… But yes, that is truly unfair to you guys who loved YuKei and for the M rated readers (blush)…

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and my anonymous readers… For the suggestion that this fic should be a doujinshi (whoa!) that would be great! I'd be happy to lend this story for the young doujin masters! So thanks again, and I see to it to continue writing another chapter! ^^'


	5. Night Night Firefly 2

Night Night Firefly II

_"I-I'll go shower". Keiko whispered. Yusuke nodded and kissed her again._

_"Be quick okay" Yusuke requested; a kind of thing which depends on Keiko and the girl smiled, shutting the door behind her._

* * *

Keiko earnestly took a shower, scrubbing her skin simultaneously and revealing her clear white skin. Thoughts are running on her head, especially when she called her mom that she can't be home tonight because of the heavy traffic. Her mom sounds a bit worried but when her mom asked "who is with her" and "where is she going to sleep tonight", her mom freaked out – though that is expected. _She__ is__ with __Yusuke __at __a__ love __hotel._

They have no choice in the first place and this is the only building that can provide them shelter in the middle of the storm. Lucky that they still have enough money to buy food and pay for the rent, so at least, they can have a feeling of security with each others arms.

And she said to herself, "there's nothing will happen tonight".

"But why did clean myself thoroughly?" Keiko thought.

* * *

"Eh? What did you say?" Yusuke with a wide-eyed expression.

"I said, I thought that I'm pregnant". Keiko slowly repeated every word. Tying her robe around her waist.

"How did you know?" Yusuke said but with an unusual throb in his chest which is also clearly written on his face.

"I took the pregnancy test and it says that it is negative. I guess it's really okay now, I feel slight sore on my breasts already". Keiko touched her chest and somewhat assured that her monthly period is coming one of these days.

"But you told me that it is okay to load inside of you and so.." Yusuke said but Keiko stopped him by placing her finger on his lips.

"Yes, I told you that and I won't deny it. But that is my mistake because, you know…the menstrual cycle varies every month and so I – _we_ must take precaution." Keiko placed an emphasis on the word "we".

"So, what about tonight?" Yusuke shyly asked and he blushed all of a sudden which Keiko finds to be cute.

"No". Keiko, said teasingly as she started to position herself in the bed.

"Why?" Yusuke sounds upset. But Keiko just smiled and spread her arms on the space beside her, inviting Yusuke to sleep.

Yusuke, just grinned and caressed Keiko's foot, massaging it and then tickling it. Keiko responded by giggling and she even kicks Yusuke's hand whenever her boyfriend tries to reach her foot.

"Keiko." Yusuke mumbled. But Keiko just smiled and crossed her legs - covering the sensitive spot.

Yusuke, knows the game so well, like he can totally see what Keiko wants, as if it is written on her face. He slowly approached his girlfriend but Keiko seems playful as she covers under the duvet. But Yusuke is not that easy to discourage, he pulled Keiko's feet until her legs were completely exposed. Yusuke smiled when he heard his girlfriend giggled that tickles his ears. He touched and caressed adoringly his lover's legs, and all of a sudden he went under the duvet and started to negotiate with Keiko through exchanging the hot kisses.

It seems like his mouth and hands are hungry for her and in the middle of passionate kisses, the conversation is being held through their breaths. Under their robe, there were no undergarments left, and he can feel the softness of his girlfriend's skin against his. His manhood started to feel excited. He started to undo Keiko's robe but the girl is stopping him.

"Keiko." Yusuke whispered in her ear. The hot breath is tickling her body and though she wants to hide it, she also wants to make love with him. The only response that she can give to Yusuke is by raking his hair because her lips are completely sealed by Yusuke's lips and their tongue are also busy in dominating each other. Yusuke managed to mount above her and his hands are doing their job quite well. The other one is on her breast and the other is tracing her clit – and spreading her legs.

Keiko travelled her hand on Yusuke's back. She felt roughness of the robe and therefore, she removed the clothing covering the broad shoulder of Yusuke. She felt the sweat on Yusuke's back and the wild cock hiding in between his legs. She finally lifted the duvet to take some air.

With that, they stopped kissing and both sat up facing each other. Keiko laughed when she noticed that their hair is in disarray and their robes are revealing the result of petting. Yusuke adored Keiko's laughter that he even messed his hair more.

"Naw! That is unfair". Yusuke said and he approached Keiko and also messing her hair.

"Stop it!" Keiko laughed, "my hair is messy already".

That moment as they completely forgotten the storm outside, Yusuke's eyes were trapped only by Keiko. The words are unnecessary. Keiko surprised him with quick kiss and touched his nose. Her fingers traveled down to his lips. Yusuke acted that he is going to bite her finger and Keiko giggled as she pulled her hand away. They were looking into each others eyes and from that moment, Yusuke urged to kiss her again but on her forehead. Keiko touched Yusuke's cheek and the boy grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. Pulling her closer again, an invigorating passionate kiss were once again filled the entire room, ignoring the chaos outside – it's their own world and no one or nothing is allowed to interfere.

This game of love seems endless, enticing yet dangerous – considering that they are both at their teens and in love.

Keiko felt Yusuke's warm hands groping her everywhere – including her sensitive spots. She wants it. She definitely knows from her erotic reaction that she is yearning for Yusuke more and more. And with just like a snap she made a decision.

"Yusuke", Keiko whispered on his ear calmly "put some protection".

That appeared as a cue for Yusuke that Keiko is ready but cautious. Neither of them wants to be a parent yet. So he must comply on the request of his princess.

While waiting for Yusuke to get the condom, Keiko found a remote control on the table beside her. She opened the television and both of them were astounded on what they saw.

* * *

_To be continued._

**Graciabelle's Corner**

Merry Christmas everyone!

I thought that I can update the story fast but it's really hard to write without any inspiration. I know... I know that this piece is weak that what I/you expected, but I'm just starting to grasp every situation that YuKei can possibly encounter...

But I'm still looking forward that you enjoy reading this story and sorry for the mistakes that I overlooked in writing the entire story.^^'


	6. Night Night Firefly 3

Night Night Firefly III

_While waiting for Yusuke to get the condom, Keiko found a remote control on the table beside her. She opened the television and both of them were astounded on what they saw._

* * *

It took a while before Keiko batted her eyelashes. She witnessed a scene that she never expected. There is a couple having sex in the TV, but for Keiko's eyes – it is new and yet, humiliating at the same time.

_The girl on the TV is sucking her partner's dick, deep throating it to be exact_. The man cummed in the woman's face and Keiko can't understand why the woman is very happy after she received that man's semen. She noticed that she starts to get wet again and then she felt that Yusuke is staring at her. And she turned off the TV.

"What's with the troubled face?" Yusuke asked and Keiko is right, he is watching her reaction after seeing that scene.

"I-I I just don't get it." She replied.

"Get what?" Yusuke questioned.

"Why does the girl feel happy after the guy treated her like a sink and ewww… that's disgusting she even drank some of it" Keiko blurted.

Yusuke chuckled at first, he clearly understands the purity of Keiko and witnessing something unexpected right before her eyes probably shocked her. So he decided to explain before Keiko gain some negative feelings about sex.

"Keiko," Yusuke started as he moved closer to Keiko carrying the box of condom he found from the cabinet of the room. "Obviously, that is a scripted love scene but in real life, I believe that there are women out there who also do that to their boyfriends." Yusuke looked at troubled Keiko who seems like not getting want he meant.

"Ahh- I mean, okay look, guys like me in particular wants to be satisfied. You know sex is not only by having a baby but also satisfying each other." Yusuke suddenly grope Keiko's breast.

"Hey!" Keiko was surprised.

"See? If I just hold this stiffly like this, you won't feel happy right. You might think that I'm just an old perverted geezer. But when I do this," Yusuke started to caress Keiko's breast, "you will feel something and that you want it more, right?" His voice is starting to sound alluring. "Besides, like I said before, I'm not going to push you if you don't want to do _"that"_ to me." Yusuke said and seeing Keiko's face changed and flustered because of what he did aroused her.

"Keiko" he whispered, "you're so damn cute". Yusuke kissed her and their tongue is also touching each other. He left her lips and licks her neck. Keiko on the other hand, can't help but moan because of the arousal.

"Y-you know what – that old perverted geezer is not totally you. You're just simply perverted" Keiko giggled and made Yusuke chuckled in her ear. "And you are no stranger, you're my man" Keiko said as Yusuke raised his head to see his girlfriend. Yusuke smiled and they joined their forehead together.

"You sure learned a lot from watching naughty videos huh?" Keiko suddenly said.

"Yeah". Yusuke answered. He suddenly realized that he was caught off guard.

They smiled together. After the seconds of silence, the two once again filled each mouth with torrid kisses. So much passion that the early worries and anxiousness of Keiko left behind. The remote she held a while ago is not in sight and the TV was completely ignored.

Yusuke rolled over and lay Keiko under his face. The robe that they are wearing is like a nuisance now and he pulled off Keiko's robe – revealing her pinkish white skin. Its smoothness allowed Yusuke glide his hand in any part he wants to. Keiko on the other hand feels a little awkward. Although that will be their second time doing _"it"_, there are thoughts that visit her mind like _if__ Yusuke __love __her__ naked __body_.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke, for sure understands Keiko now.

"I-I'm embarrassed" Keiko said while covering her face with her hands.

"Don't be. You're beautiful." Yusuke said as they resume in kissing again. Yusuke's robe fell when he straightened his back and move closer to Keiko's legs. His stomach embedded the masculine figure and Keiko can't help but touch. Yusuke smiled by that response and he held her hand for a while. Yusuke then lifted Keiko's right leg above his shoulder and the other one is spreading it.

"You're wet already." Yusuke said when he saw Keiko's pinkish pussy is starting to pour. Keiko felt a slight jolt when her lover started to lick it. She can hear the squishy sound coming from her vagina and Yusuke's mouth.

"_Probably __this __is__ the __pleasure __that __Yusuke __said __earlier__"_ Keiko thought. Her thoughts are going wild. She wants to speak but only moans are coming out of her mouth. Her fingers are raking Yusuke's head and although she can make him stop in playing her pussy, she finds it enjoyable – perhaps funny in making her _turn__ on_ to the mood.

Yusuke keeps on licking and pushing his tongue inside Keiko's hymen. His hands caress Keiko's hips and belly at the same time and he can feel the movement of Keiko's body. It swerves every time he turns to kiss her clit. With that, he opened her pussy – like a flower in a full bloom and sucks the clit while entering two fingers in her entrance. As expected, Keiko's body moved again. Even her legs are feeling shaky that he has to place his hand over it to avoid it from closing her thighs. Yusuke raised his head a little and saw how flustered Keiko is. Her breathing is hard that sounds erotic in his ear. Her nipples are also erected that gives him a hard on.

He stopped.

"Keiko," Yusuke approached right in front of her face. Although she has a fuzzy vision she can recognize Yusuke – and her juices that are left from his mouth "I will put it in."

Keiko just nodded. Yusuke ripped the sachet of the condom and put it in his penis.

"It's so big. I don't remember if it is that big before." Keiko muttered.

"It will become bigger later. Here" Yusuke offered his penis to Keiko and she held it. She even finished wrapping Yusuke's penis with that rubber. She played with it a little, probably to tame it. Yusuke felt aroused and although Keiko played it for a while - _hand job_.

Feeling troubled about Yusuke's change of expressions, Keiko asked.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. I-it actually feels good". Yusuke followed by a heavy breathing.

Yusuke licked his fingers and slipped in Keiko's pussy. Just as he expected, the watery cunt started to dry out. But since he knows how to make Keiko wet again, it's not a problem anymore. Once he felt that it starts to wet again, he made Keiko stop her amusement and began to cage both her legs on his arms.

He bid a kiss and started to knock on Keiko's pussy. Keiko made a painful expression like it is her first time again but unlike before, she is brave enough not to cry and see the face of her lover working hard to enter her altar. Yusuke continued to thrust but on his amazement, he can't penetrate. But he tried several times.

"Keiko, does it hurt?" Yusuke asked when he noticed that even the tip of his head can't enter.

"Yes." A soundless answer.

Yusuke dropped his head again and kiss Keiko's pussy, making it soaking wet again.

"Ahh-ahh, Y-Yusuke," Keiko's in an aroused state, "it's the rubber". She continued.

From hearing this, Yusuke removed the condom and position again himself in between the legs of Keiko. They are both breathing hard but Yusuke is already sweating – like the AC is not working at all.

He placed his penis in between the lips of Keiko's vagina, rubbing its clit. Until it is fully covered with Keiko's juice, he decided to put it in. And all his hard work has been paid off. He finally penetrated Keiko's pussy. Yusuke is holding Keiko's hips and slowly pushing in and out his penis. Keiko also responded by arching her body whenever Yusuke pushes in.

Wild expressions were revealed in both of their faces. Yusuke wrapped Keiko's legs on his waist as he thrusted forward. Keiko embraced him and giving each other lusted kisses. As the bed started to move wildly and the sound from the outside cannot penetrate, the two lovers already engulfed within the world they built on their own.

_Faster and faster_. Yusuke's hips continuously moving. His lips were sealed off because his sucking one of Keiko's tits. His other hand is fondling the other. Keiko is overwhelmed by the different feeling. Pain. Excitement. Happiness. And ecstacy. All are all rolled into one. Like the feeling that Yusuke's penis is inside her made her happy but she can't really ignore the pain.

_Faster and faster_. It is like a roller coaster ride. The only difference is that there were no screams but only moans, hard breathing, whispers, and sounds of kissing – and the dancing bed. Yusuke continues to pound and pausing a moment making circular movements which heightens their pleasure.

_Faster and faster_. As Yusuke do it, the walls of Keiko's vagina is squeezing his _"little guy"_ that makes him hard. He can feel that inside Keiko, there is a faint vibration that sucks his penis to go deeper and deeper.

"Oh shit!" Yusuke exclaimed. He pulled himself and pulled out his penis. He came. His warm semen filled Keiko's stomach and even reached her breast and chin. Some scattered on the bed. But there is some semen flowing outside her pussy. Yusuke scratched his head.

"I'm sorry. It really feels good when we do it raw." Yusuke said.

Keiko just smiled. "I know, cause the rubber you used before is not good to me either." She said.

"So… what do you want now?"

"Are you still hard?" Keiko asked, Yusuke nodded.

"You don't have to ask me then". Keiko said as she reached for the tissue near her.

With that, Yusuke swiftly moved to open another sachet.

* * *

Three condoms are lying lifelessly on the floor. With liquids dripping out of them.

Hot breaths are shared in the same bed yet messed and slightly wet. The creaking sounds of the bed illustrate how fast or slow Yusuke is pounding her girlfriend. They were now in their second position which is new to Keiko – _spooning._ Yusuke is sucking her tits and simultaneously reaching for her lips for a lip lock, his hand is groping her other tits and the other is spreading/lifting her legs. His wild cock doesn't seem to stop.

Yusuke stopped for a while, resting his still hard cock inside Keiko's vagina. Both of them catch their breaths. Yusuke kissed Keiko's nape going to her ear.

"I love you", he whispered.

Keiko giggled, "You are not an old perverted geezer for sure, 'cause you're simply perverted." Keiko whispered back. "I love you too."

"I know".

Yusuke resumed and making Keiko lay her belly and face on the bed. He slightly lifted her butt and thrusted in and out. Once secured his penis he lied on top on her and goes for another drive.

Keiko felt some difficulty on that position but she let Yusuke take the lead.

* * *

Both Yusuke and Keiko are ready to leave the next morning. Keiko placed the used condoms in the trash bin and while waiting for Yusuke, Keiko found the remote. Wanting to know the news about the traffic last night and if there are any suspension of classes, she opened the TV. Another scene shocked her.

_A girl is riding on man's cock and yelling "yeah baby yeah, oooh it's so deep!"_

She flustered.

"Wanna do it again?" Yusuke snickered after seeing his girlfriend's attentive eyes on the people on the screen.

"W-What?" Keiko threw a pillow on his face. She completely forgot that there is no TV reception there and the videos are simply programmed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Graciabelle's corner**

The idea suddenly kicked in... I completely ignored my work on revisions hahaha... you know what? I just noticed that there are more readers and even reviews in M rated stories, huh? I'll keep my mouth shut on the reason why hahaha LOL... I just have a piece of advice for those midnight lovers, "don't forget your protection"... hahaha...

Well, this is the Christmas Gift that I want to give to my readers... So if you don't want it, it's okay hahahaha...

Again, I'm sorry if I had mistakes made here (and for the past writings), I'm doing a work simultaneously so I'm at fault here. And I hope you'll like it...

I can't probably greet you on 25th and 31st so I will greet each and every one of you now...

"Merry Christmas and have prosperous New Year!"...

Lovelots,

Graciabelle ^^


	7. The Warmth of Christmas

Santa's Surprise

This is the final installment of Midnight Lovers so I'm not holding back anymore… I want to have a sincere and wholeheartedly apology for the followers/readers of the story and as well as to the readers of my other stories for being inconsistent and for not able to update more often. But please continue to support these stories because my plans are on its way. ^^' Don't forget to comment and add this story on the list of your favourites if you want.

* * *

It's once again Christmas and while people are staying jolly and merry outside and playing in the snow, Keiko tucked herself in her bed. Feeling cold and slightly dizzy, Keiko tried to close her eyes and sleep again even if she just woke up.

"I hate fevers". She grunted. _Staying in the house is okay but with fever is not. I can't meet my friends and my parents are busy, and Yusuke… where are you, I miss you so much. _The girl tossed her phone away since it doesn't ring any call form the person she wants to be with the most.

While covering herself a blanket, she heard that someone rang the bell at their door. She can't hear the conversation but she is very certain that somebody entered in their home and her parents know that _somebody_. She's very lazy to even raise her head out of her pillow and without a care in the world she once again hid in her blanket.

Minutes passed and she heard footsteps coming to her door. They knocked but she didn't answer, she doesn't want to be disturbed in her newly found peace.

"I guess she's still sleeping. But it's time for her medicine." Her mother's worried voice broke the silence.

"Don't worry. I will make her take the medicine." The familiar voice made Keiko's ears clap with joy. But the girl doesn't move an inch.

"Well I guess it can be help then. Yusuke-kun, thank you for your gift and we will come back early". Keiko's father spoke with full of gratitude.

_Gift?! What's gift? What's going on? _Keiko's mind is speaking on her behalf.

"We will be back as soon as-" Her mother spoke but that is also the same time when they exited the room and shut the door closed.

After a few moments Keiko heard a car screeched away from their area. And Yusuke entered her room. She still pretends to be asleep.

"Hey sleepy head, if you won't open your eyes, I'm going to rape you". Yusuke jokingly threatened.

Eventually Keiko opened her eyes and turned her face to see Yusuke who is sitting beside her bed. It's not that she's afraid of his threat but because she wants to see him, more than anybody can know.

"W-What's happening?" Keiko has a weak voice due to her condition and Yusuke showed her the medicine that she should take. The girl silently accepted the medicine and drank it as Yusuke assisted her.

"Hmmmm… not bad". Yusuke commented as he touched his girl's forehead. He grinned. Kissed her cheek, and pinched her nose.

"What-". Keiko snapped. But before she can complete her words, Yusuke hugged her tightly.

"Santa's here. Merry Christmas". He spoke in her ears, making them warm and Keiko gently pushed him away.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She smiled "What brought you here? And where are mom and dad?" Keiko, the person who remained clueless in that night, asked.

"I volunteered myself to be your personal maid. And to be able to do that task right , I need to clear all the hindrance." He spoke, as if he is feeling great about himself. Keiko, who elevated her head on the pillows, watched him – with her eyebrows curled. "I sent your parents in a Christmas Cruise at the Bay which means that they will be coming home by tomorrow morning".

"What?!" Keiko exclaimed. "But how about your mom? Does she know that you're here?"

"Don't worry about it, everything is being taken care of". Yusuke answered with full of confidence.

"But-" Keiko, suddenly changed her tone into a sad one. "But, it's Christmas and you should not be here nursing a sick."

Yusuke looked at her with intense eyes. "And let you stay in bed, locking yourself inside, and missing me so much". Yeah, he showed his mockingly dorky face.

Keiko, couldn't hide the truth, just blushed her cheeks and avoid looking into him. She is somewhat ashamed towards Yusuke to see her in her pajamas, disarray hair, and not in the mood. She then, felt, Yusuke's hand on her shoulders, and Yusuke is shifting his position on right on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Keiko asked. But Yusuke kissed her lips. Wetting her dried lips and biting its lower part.

"The nurse is going to change your clothes and wipe your sweat". Yusuke whispered and his hands started to unbutton her pajamas.


	8. Sweetened and Spiced

Sweetened and Spiced

* * *

Thank you for the overwhelming support from the fans of Midnight Lovers (:P). Did I say _fans? _Oh well, yes I did. You people really made my day, so I'm here writing again without a care in the world. I know what you want so I'm giving it all to you.

Again, I do not own any of these characters and if there are situations happened to be the same on the books or other stories that you've read so far, well that is a mere coincidence. Please leave a review because that truly matters to me like knowing if I'm improving or not, and be a follower or add the story to one of your favorites.

Happy New Year!

* * *

"_The nurse is going to change your clothes and wipe your sweat". Yusuke whispered and his hands started to unbutton her pajamas. _

Keiko abruptly yanked out Yusuke's hands that suddenly flew on her chest. She was obviously surprised on her boyfriend's sudden action.

"What are you doing?" Keiko worriedly whispered.

"Unbuttoning you're clothes" Yusuke said without any hesitation.

"I know – but"

"Look at you, you're sweating a lot. I'm here to help you change clothes and _snuggle_ you" Yusuke changed his tone when saying the last two words. Keiko blushed upon hearing it but still made her stand against it.

"No!" Keiko said right in front of Yusuke. And although she had some muscle sore, she managed to shove Yusuke on the side. Yusuke, on the other hand, without any complaints allowed himself to be treated that way. "I can do this on my own" Keiko continued as she sat down and seeing her half-opened blouse.

"But what will I do with this _buddy_?" Yusuke asked and Keiko looked on her beau's lower part, the thing between his thighs, is bulging and is already big.

_Already? _Keiko's mind spoke, and she is blushing for a moment.

"I- I don't know" Keiko answered while blinking fast, just as to distract herself. "Would you mind?" Keiko is signing to Yusuke to turn around so she can undress and clean herself".

"But I already saw it, why both- urgh" Yusuke said while pouting in an annoying way that he can ever be and that's why Keiko threw a pillow right on his face. "Okay, okay, I'm turning around. Man, this is too difficult". Yusuke whined and sulk on the side of her bed.

Keiko, on the other side, unbuttoning her clothes as fast as she could but the towel and water are resting on the floor, near Yusuke.

"Umm… Yusuke, could you please hand me over the wet towel?" Keiko pleasantly asked.

"I'm not gonna." Yusuke answered plainly but Keiko cleared her throat that made him realize that she is not enjoying his childish gesture. So, without any further argument he brought the wet towel on her without looking at her.

His action made Keiko think about her harsh treatment on Yusuke, but she can't take for granted the risk that she might transfer Yusuke her fever.

"Ummm… Yusuke, are you mad?" Keiko asked her boyfriend while wiping her face and neck with the towel.

"I'm not" Yusuke quickly answered and followed with a sigh.

Both of them were silent at that moment. Yusuke busied his eyes looking around on Keiko's room that is filled with girly stuff and some blue ornaments – his girl's favourite color. His short wandering on Keiko's room was suddenly interfered when he heard Keiko's continuous sneezing. He saw her hugging herself to avoid too much cold. Keiko, who is totally embarrassed, consciously turned her back on her boyfriend.

"_Damn! What am I gonna do?"_ Keiko's mind shouted with too much embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke whispered. His warm hands touched her skin that made a shiver down on her spine. Thus, he hugged the naked Keiko. Her pants are not yet loosened but her breasts are revealed and Yusuke surely enjoyed the sight. Keiko again sneezed that made his trance back to reality.

"I'm a bit cold". The powerless Keiko finally admitted.

"I know" Yusuke chuckled. "So let me do this".

Yusuke, grabbed the towel from the hands of Keiko. He covered Keiko's back with the sheet and washed the towel. After that. he again hugged her from behind and wiped gently her arms.

"See! I told you I'm a good nurse" Yusuke broke the silence. "Now lift your hands". He is referring to Keiko's hands that cover her chest.

"Eeehhh?!" Keiko automatically protested.

"Yeah, of course! How am I going to touch it -no, I mean to wipe your entire body" Yusuke said. "Come on, you'll catch another cold". Yusuke forcibly laid Keiko back on her bed and her breasts are jiggling due to the sudden impact. But Yusuke just boldly looked at her like she's not naked at all. So he started to move around his hand on Keiko's body and silently cleaning her skin. When he reached Keiko's belly, he heard some tiny sobs.

"Oi, did I hurt you somewhere?" Yusuke worriedly asked.

"N-no. It's not like that" Keiko honestly said.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's like, I always caused you trouble and I have many plans for us this Christmas... like strolling to the theme park and doing some boyfriend-and-girlfriend activities. I also like us to hold hands all day but this fever is in the way".

"You really had a hard-shell", Yusuke gently knocked on Keiko's head, "what do you think I'm doing here then?"

"But, the thing is, what I wanted is not to disturb you or baby-sit me. I can't –I can't even kiss you". Keiko said in a small voice but Yusuke still heard it. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"You're so damn cute when you're like this. And I am so lucky to see this side of you. You thick-head, do you think sending off your parents is not a way to be with you. Of course, I also want to be with you, so I'm here. Don't push me away okay, because knowing that you are sick also made me sad."

Yusuke caressed his girlfriend's cheeks and pinching her nose.

"I know that you are looking out for Christmas, more than anyone else". Yusuke aimed to kiss her but Keiko pushed. "Wah! I told you not to push me away".

"But I have a fever and a slight flu I don't want you to get sick", Keiko protested.

"It's alright. I really don't mind. I'm sure that if that happens, you're going to nurse me right?" Yusuke always make excuses appear like a resolve, and before Keiko can think of anything, he instantly snatched a kiss. Keiko is surprised by the sudden attack. But Yusuke did not allow her to resist and kissed her torridly.

Keiko felt a sudden rush on her temperature and she is somewhat felt dizzy. Probably because of the excitement that Yusuke is giving to her. Yusuke's hands are also busy navigating around her body. His fingers enjoys lazying over her breast right unto the tip of her nipples. And she made an erotic sound.

She already mastered how to _turn on_ Yusuke just by moaning and the man breathed on her ear, heavily – and hot. In the cold Christmas, both lovers shared a heated love and making the most of it.

Yusuke expertly used his tongue to stroke the _erotic spot_ on Keiko. He licked Keiko's neck and back of her ear, and leave some kiss marks. Because of his too much agitation, he lightly bit the nipple of Keiko while sucking it. Keiko, because of the heightened feeling did not bother. All she can feel are pleasure and love. Her hands were also busy in stroking Yusuke's hair and her moan goes louder.

"Aaahhh… haaa…" Keiko felt Yusuke's strong and long fingers stroking her pussy. But her man didn't stop. In fact, he stroked her clit harder – faster, until she came.

"I see. It is dirty even here" Yusuke whispered in his bedroom voice. "Do you want me to _clean_ this?"

Keiko, with her cheeks in red, simply nodded as she knew what is behind with that question. Yusuke left her with a French kiss. He undressed his shirt and Keiko saw the _buddy_ who is enduring much pain. But before she can blink an eye, Yusuke moved near on her thighs. He pulled her pajama down along with her underwear and her lewd juices came out rushing.

"Pl-please don't look". Keiko is ashamed on how Yusuke examined her womanhood.

"How will I _clean_ this then, you silly", Yusuke replied. Yusuke did not forget to wash the towel in the bowl of water that is now left in the cold. Like he promised, he obediently wiped the Keiko's precious _shell_, her thighs, her legs and feet. He kissed every part of it that the towel touches and until he reached the girl's cave. He opened it wide and saw how her _bell_ is shaken with excitement.

He licked it. Keiko answered with a moan. Yusuke played her _clit_ with his fingers and inserted his other two fingers inside her cave. The girl's hips moved and her hands are stroking his head once again. But Yusuke moved his face away and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled out his boxers and his _buddy_ stood up – huge and strong.

He again resumed in praying for the Goddess's _altar_ and licked it again while he's fapping. He kissed Keiko's pussy, and tasting every drop of her love juices. Although it appears lewd because of the continuous drip, that makes him even more excited. But he did not expected the next thing to happen.

Keiko, calling out his name, suddenly grabbed his head while stroking his hair and pushed him down between her thighs. He can hardly hear her words but it is clear enough to know her request.

"Yu-suke, more… more". Keiko said while moaning.

The boy happily granted her wish. He loosened his hand from stroking his _buddy_ and ordered it to caress her breast. The other hand's fingers entered and danced inside Keiko's _cave_. It is already slippery but his girl haven't had enough of it.

"Aaahhh… haaa…" A simultaneous moan is heard inside the girl's room. By that time, Yusuke knew that Keiko is ready and he prepared himself to mount over her. Licking his fingers with Keiko's juices, he placed his fingers in her lips and Keiko sucked it.

"I can't wait any longer." Yusuke said in a low voice "I will enter now okay?"

He informed and Keiko willingly obeyed. She smiled and spread her legs wider. Yusuke positioned his _buddy_ into the _crimson_ _hole_ and hold her thighs with his hands. He entered successfully, slipping down to the bottom. Keiko, on the other hand who is grabbing the piece of her bed sheet, felt a little pain but not as much as compared like her first time with him. It seems like her cave is tamed and has the shape of Yusuke's _penis_.

Yusuke began to move his hips that raked Keiko's entirety. He wrapped her thighs around his hips and crawled over her.

"You're so sweet and spicy". Yusuke said and giving her hot kisses. "Do you want me to go faster" He asked - no pleaded - and enticingly caressing Keiko's breast as he continued to pound.

* * *

To be continued


	9. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

* * *

It is actually the beginning of New Year but the setting is still on Christmas, I know that you will not be lost in this. Read the other chapters to at least have an overview about them.

I don't know the meaning of mistletoe but some sites says it like that so correct me if I'm wrong. Again, you know the drill, read and review. Let me know your thoughts or add the story as one of your favorites...

* * *

"_You're so sweet and spicy". Yusuke said and giving her hot kisses. "Do you want me to go faster" He asked - no pleaded - and enticingly caressing Keiko's breast as he continued to pound. _

But the question is completely meaningless as Yusuke initiated to pound faster. And the towel is completely forgotten unto the floor. Though their bodies are joined together, still their hearts are still filled with temptation towards each other. Both breathe heavily and hot but none of them would dare to stop the pleasure that they are feeling. Their lusts cannot be easily overcome. Their thirst and hunger seems like never-ending.

"Oh shit!" Yusuke suddenly panicked. Of course, he should be. The idiot forgot to wear the safety precaution. He instantly pulled out his _member_ and grabbed something he can use – the ever reliable and once forgotten – towel. It's a little cold but Yusuke doesn't mind so he shot his _cum_ in it.

Keiko who is suddenly left in her dream land knew what happened and covered herself with the blanket. "_Yeah right, stopping when I'm really on it". _She told to herself. Although she understands that they should prepare for something like that, she can't help having the mixed feelings of being left when she's already on her way to get to _orgasm._

She heard Yusuke breathed heavily. She also heard his movements while taking tissues on her bed-side table. And felt that he crawled into the bed again. He caresses her shoulders and arms that are covered with the blanket. Yusuke found no response and so he kissed her head.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, "I'm so excited that I completely forgotten to wear that thing. You know, it is really feel good when we do it _raw_". But still no response.

"Keiko" his voice is a little louder. He also tried to pull the sheet while calling her but Kieko holds the both ends of the blanket. Finally, he realized that he pissed her off and he laid his back on the bed.

In a matter of minute, both sides are quite. Keiko thought that her boyfriend is already sleeping and maybe cold, because it is winter and he's naked. She turned her head a little and figured out that Yusuke's face is away from her and guessing that he can't notice her. She moved a little closer to share her blanket with him but a sudden light hurted her eyes. She once again opened her eyes slowly and see that there is mistletoe hanging above her head. And behind that is Yusuke who is smiling, with his hair is disarray. He's holding it and dangling in his hands.

"Do you like it?" Yusuke asked after seeing girlfriend's eyes captivated by its shade of blue light. He really knows what his girl wants and her eyes can't keep away from it, seems like he is almost forgotten. So he covered it in his palm.

"Finally, you blinked". Yusuke said, teasingly. He showed his palm where the rays of light coming from the ornament are escaping.

"It's beautiful" Keiko finally said.

"I know" Yusuke answered and smiled at her, but he received the coldest response from her face and she turned away.

"Keiko, I'm so sorry. I won't do it again." Yusuke who is almost in tears.

"But you always forget it, how could you?" Keiko spoke back.

"I'm – I know, it really is my fault. Look" he showed his _member_ already wearing one "I already wore it". Keiko just blushed and hid her face on her pillow. Yusuke embraced her with his one arm while the other supports his hand and he revealed the blue mistletoe.

"It looks like mistletoe, right?" Yusuke said while looking on the thing dangling in his hands. "It's from Makai. This is actually from the treasures of Raizen".

"Who is Raizen?" Keiko asked.

"It's a long story, but I will tell you soon if when I remember." Yusuke said and seems like he remembers someone.

"Did he gave it to you?" Keiko asked out of curiosity since the ornament is very genuine and one-of-a-kind.

"Nah! I just found it his palace. And since that his men told me that I have a right on it, I brought it here… because I know, someone will like it." Yusuke looked at her and Keiko innocently staring at the ornament. Yusuke snatched a kiss on her cheeks and hanged the ornament somewhere higher on her headboard. Since he is much taller than her, his reach would be also higher and Keiko, in order to get the thing from its place, needs to kneel. As she clumsily trying to grab back the ornament, she forgot to cover herself and her healthy breasts revealed. Naughty Yusuke stared on her chest and enjoying the sight in a matter of seconds before Keiko covered herself again and she turned around – avoiding his gaze.

"How mean" Yusuke pouted.

"Look who's mean here." Keiko scolded. Yusuke sat down and reached for the ornament where he let it rest. He moved closer to Keiko and hugged her from behind "I will give this to you, but promise me that you won't get angry because I really want to make love to you." Yusuke, as always, is speaking direct to the point. Yusuke lets the ornament dangling above their heads, and like tempting the girl to grab it.

_Since we're under the mistletoe _she thought. She turned her face to her.

"I cannot promise not to be mad, especially when you're doing silly and stupid things. But I can promise to love more than ever". Keiko said with all smiled and kissed Yusuke. The speechless guy hugged her while still holding the ornament. Keiko broke the kiss to breath.

"Can I put this back there?" Yusuke asked about the ornament. And Keiko nodded. She haven't touch it yet but that can wait, and _this_ will not.

Yusuke embraced her and showered with kisses. Keiko accepted his advances and let him suck her breast. She again felt the sticky feeling on her _pussy_. His touches were turned into blaze that melts her skin whenever he touched it.

"Come here, spread your legs". Yusuke ordered. And the girl obeyed. While sitting she spread her legs wider and Yusuke attempted to enter. But Keiko cried in pain. The moist in the condom is gone which make her feel uneasy and hurt, because no matter how thin it is, it is still a rubber.

Yusuke pulled the rubber out in exchange of new one but before he can tear another pack, Keiko massaged his _member_, and it suddenly saluted – strong and high. She kissed him while her hands are busy massaging his little _buddy. _

"It's so hard". Keiko whispered and she lowered her face to eat the _meat. _That is new to Yusuke but since she's willing to do it, he savour the moment.

Not that expertly done like the others, but Keiko used her tongue well. She lick it all over and her hand is simultaneously stroking it. She rolled her tongue over and over. She sucked it into her mouth and Yusuke breathed heavily, trying to prevent from cumming the sticky semen. He, on the other hand, is brushing his girl's hair away from her face. He intently watched her perform that task and completely aroused from the sight. Keiko tasted the warm semen sticking out from Yusuke's penis so she backed away.

Yusuke did not waste any moment and dived in between her legs. He drank her juices again. He played on her clit and suck it in but not for long. Keiko, in her heightened feeling of lust fell her back on the bed and she saw how Yusuke's hands shake from excitement in putting the condom in. Once done, the boy began again to invade her precious shell. Like a sword, it pierced through her. The sound of the creaking bed and Yusuke's dancing hips were all registered in her head.

She moaned. He breathed heavily. His sweat is dripping down to his chest and she wiped it with her glistening hand. He took that hand, kissed it and locked it with his. He pounds faster and her thighs are securely wrapped around his hips. He crawled over her and started to pound faster and her tits starts to follow his rhythm.

Yusuke watched his girlfriend's reactions, her gestures, her face-making, everything. Until he caught her lips. He bit her lower lip and suck it. His tongue also invaded hers and they begin dance in her mouth. She slightly scratched him, but that wouldn't matter.

"You're so cute" Yusuke whispered and repeated it every he leave new kiss marks. Keiko, just closed her eyes and momentarily gazed on the beautiful mistletoe hanging above her bed's headboard.

"If – if kissing under the mistletoe means that we will marry someday, then what about having _sex_ under it?" Keiko, asked out of nowhere and the busy Yusuke suddenly stopped to think.

"Probably to have many kids and live together". He answered sweetly. Keiko loved how he answered and awarded him with a kiss. He rose from her body while maintaining the connection of their lower part. He continued to stroke his _member_ inside her _pussy_ and he pulled her up on the sitting position. He slightly closed his legs allowing her to mount on him while they were sitting. She wrapped her legs around him and the penetration became more intense and deep as she straddle. He thrust and moved his pelvis while supporting Keiko's back and butt and caressing her buns at the same time. Their desire is heightened as their bodies stroke each other. They intimately share that night together and together they _came_.

The bed is seems like a devastated.


	10. Napping Time

_The bed is devastated…_

The morning greeted Keiko with dull clouds outside their window. It's not sunny and it's not rainy either. It is in fact humid and had somewhat made her pale skin feels sticky. She rolled up from the bed and picked up her clothes from the floor. Slowly, the heat is becoming fierce and the bright clouds began to blind her.

"_A new day… a new world". _Keiko sighed with a smile.

She went to downstairs and got surprised on the breakfast that is prepared for her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" two kids are calling her. Their twins - Kihara and Shuusuke, a girl and a boy.

"Mommy, we made it with Daddy" Kihara with her wide grin, which is looked like Yusuke's, boasted.

"Reaaallly?!" Keiko said. Her teasing tone made the twins giggled. "Well thank you". Keiko put her hand on their heads and Shuusuke, the shy mama's boy, embraced her.

"Where's your Daddy?" she asked.

"He's on the garage" Shuusuke replied while holding something on his hand. And Keiko noticed it.

"What is that honey?" Keiko once again asked.

"I don't know, I just found it somewhere on our box". The boy honestly answered.

"Oh-Okay, you can go play now". Keiko said and the two hurriedly ran to their room.

The Urameshis recently moved in a bigger home but not far from Keiko's parents or even with Yusuke's mom. Married for three years, the couple were blessed with a twin just right after the marriage. The couple had a business – a convenience store – for their living. But Yusuke still go to Makai to visit and when that happens she needs to explain things to her children especially when the husband is away for a week.

But her blissful morning suddenly interrupted…

_"Aaaaahhhhhh….aaahhh"_

_"Naaahhh…ooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhh"_

Her ears suddenly became sensitive. _"I know that voice"_ she thought.

She hurried to the room of which the sound is coming from and to her surprise, it came on the twins' room.

_"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh more…more m-"_

She grabbed it from her son's grasp and the boy cried.

The mistletoe that Yusuke gave her before - that were gone missing - is in her son's hands.

"Oh no! Don't cry honey. I just realised that this belongs to Mommy and Daddy". She said in her sweet voice. "Mommy will buy you another toy this weekend, okay?" Keiko said and the boy just nodded. His caring sister is always on his side which eventually helped the boy forget his crying.

Keiko went out and looked for the one person she hasn't seen from this morning "Yusuke!" she yelled.

Keiko went to the garage and saw her busy husband fixing their car. And from behind she let the thing dangles from her hand.

"Huh?" Yusuke, who began growing his beard were surprised. He turned around and faced his angry wife.

"Wh-why is this thing is inside the toy boxes of the kids?!" Keiko is fumed mixed with humiliation and disgust.

"I don't know either. I thought you kept it before." Yusuke busied his eyes on looking on the motor of their car.

"You know about this, right?" Keiko continued to speak.

"Know what?" Yusuke answered like he doesn't care in the world.

"It-I mean this thing recorded it." Keiko blushed slightly as she remembered what she heard earlier.

"I don't get you, what's with _recorded_?" Yusuke, who is puzzled, met his wife's gaze.

Keiko played it and it began to chant erotic stuff.

"_more, more, more… aaaahhhhh Y-s-ke…."_

"_I'm cumming, oh shit!"_

The two were surprised and their cheeks flustered in red. Yusuke chuckled in a way that can annoy Keiko. And the other, because of the annoying laughter, she punch her husband's hardened chest.

* * *

_Later that day…_

Keiko closed the door of the twin's room.

"Finally, they were asleep" Keiko looked at their wall clock saying that it is two in the afternoon.

She found her husband sitting in their sofa and looking intensely on the thing he gave to her wife – the mistletoe from Makai.

"So?" Keiko started.

"I don't know. I really don't know that it records things like that." Yusuke placed it down on the coffee table and Keiko sat beside him. He moved his arm over the shoulder of his wife. "I tried to record my voice but it doesn't work".

"Is that so?" Keiko commented and followed with a question "How about deleting or erasing the recorded… err, conversation?" Keiko, who seems like not that sure about the sounds recorded.

"I tried, but" Yusuke sighs, "nothing works".

There is just a second of silence and Yusuke brought the thing again in his hands.

"But I discovered something" he smiled.

"Oh no." Keiko suddenly arose from leaning over her husband. "I don't like the way you smile like that".

Even though she protested, Yusuke dangles the thing in front of them.

Aside from the sound of creaking bed, moans, and kisses, there is one conversation that cannot be forgotten.

_"You're so cute" _

_"If – if kissing under the mistletoe means that we will marry someday, then what about having __sex__ under it?" _

_"Probably to have many kids and live together"._

Those whispering conversation engraved in Keiko's head and she covered her face due to embarrassment. Yusuke silently laughed after seeing his wife like a kid.

"I thought that you have forgotten it. I'm glad that you didn't". Yusuke said as he placed the mistletoe thing back to the coffee table. He forced his wife's hands out of her face and showered her with kisses.

"What are you doing?! The kids-" Keiko protested while Yusuke sealed her lips with a kiss. He pulled her body down to the sofa and engulfed her in his arms.

"Don't worry, it's napping time" Yusuke assured her.

And so the lovers went into a deep kiss…

**The End**

* * *

Okay I will leave the rest to your imagination nyahahaha…

Yay! finally this is the end of the Midnight Lovers. For all the followers, fans, and subscribers allow me to give THANKS... it is such a great feeling to know that someone is paying attention to my work. Please check out my other works and future works :P Also, I am very very sorry because it took years to complete this story... I owe you guys so much... I always fail to update due to my other commitments. It is also nice to know that many of the readers falls in Rated-M category nyahahaha... so long! Mwuah mwuah...

XOXO  
graciabelle


End file.
